You Only Die Once
by Willowtreebytheriver
Summary: Maria Stark wasn't the first wife of Howard. In World War Two S.H.I.E.L.D was just getting started and Howard Stark married and fell in love with agent 1. Years later she is discovered in the ice. No one knew how she got there. No one never even knew of her pregnancy. But everyone in the 21st century knew that her daughter was a monster. Banner/Nyssa Stark (OC)
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue**

I wish I had a normal life. I wish I wasn't a genius. And I wish that my father knew me. But life's not fair you don't always get what you want.  
My name is Nyssa Tegan Stark and I'm dying.  
I know you probably think I'm being dramatic but I'm not. Currently aged seventeen I won a scholarship to Culver University studying radioactive science. My tutor Dr Tompkins had to leave early so left me alone in the lab next to Dr Banner. I was told not to go in there not that I would but apparently it had something to do with military secrets. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention.  
Lying on the floor of the lab covered in glass and blood isn't how I wanted to start my day. The pain like fire in my veins and a woman's scream was the last thing I remembered before everything went black…

_I know it short! Sorry :( this is my first fanfic. So no coping- please? Shall I continue? Reviews and PM's control this story. So feel free to express concerns or suggestions. I may change how I write this fic but I'm not sure yet! _  
_Thanks happy reading, Amelia :D_

_P.S any suggestions for the title? I'm really not keen on it at the moment _


	2. Prologue 2

_Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2!  
It's another short I'm afraid but they will be getting longer and hopefully we will see the Avengers film in chapter 3. I just felt that another prologue was needed to give a bit of background. Hope this a good chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks!_

**Prologue 2**

At first the smoke was all that filled my view, then a bright glint of orange. The fire ate away at the building pulling it down from its 1920's foundations. I watched from the doorway as the flames licked at the floor creeping towards me. The flames wouldn't hurt me i knew that. As far as i was a where the fire wouldn't hurt me. It may seem strange but the fire was my friend. The incident at Culver made sure of that. The crackle of the paint chipping was all i heard now and imagined their screams. The men that caused my problems. The men who killed my mother where long since dead, I had already taken care of it days before. Then the unused stack of files logging American progress, reports on Captain America and the new updated file on my mother glowed orange and in an instant nothing was left. Her smiling face from the 1940's edged in flames her beauty crossed out with a simple black marker. Showing that she was dead. With a final roar Hydras World War Two base filled with flames. The huge windows buckling and shattering from the heat and the final boom of un-claimed weapons.  
Johann Schmidt's painted face engulfed in flames was the last thing I saw before I turned and disappeared into the flames. Burn in hell where you belong.

It had been four long years since Culver. I was now 21. A few days after my incident things started to change. Things took a turn for the worse when I couldn't think that it would get any worse. Mother was still had her 25 year old beauty, the ice made sure of that. But when I was changed people got interested. Bad people. The very same people that mum spent running from all those years before. It's my fault mum died. I went into hiding un an attempt to disappear of the map. But mum wasn't safe. She told me to run. To save my self. I remember that day when we were chased a crossed the fields and mum was taken down by Hydra sympathisers but not killed. I later learned that they killed her. The tortured her until her death. They wanted answers as to my whereabouts where I went and the full extent of my other side. She never told them. You only die once. My secret died with her. But I had a feeling that it would soon be uprooted. There was something coming out of the darkness and I had a feeling that it had something to do with the blue cube that mum and dad we so keen to destroy.

_For the cover picture I used a photograph of the actress Gene Tierney who I believe to be amazingly beautiful and how I actually imagined Nyssa's mum to look like. I don't own the photograph I put a cross through it to try and avoid copyright  
Also I do not own any marvel related thing. Any similarities to existing things do not belong to me!  
Thanks again, Amelia x_


	3. Chapter 1

**Present Day, 5 years later**

** S.H.I.E.L.D base camp -north east coast of Greenland**

"… I'm just saying we need to move now"

"Relax Coulson we'll find your favorite action figure" Fury replied

"Director fury… there's a call from the world security council…" interrupted Agent Sitwell

"Re-schedule it for tomorrow night"

"Actually they've already re-scheduled the call it will take place in 12 hours… and they would be calling you at the HQ just outside of New York" Sitwell replied looking sheepish

"That won't work we are looking at another two weeks for this expedition "

"I know sir but the world security council gave an executive order to shut down, pack up camp and go home. They said that they would explain everything on the call"

"Right, ok. Walk with me Sitwell" fury ordered as he started to walk to wards the exit of the huge plastic dome that encased the base camp

Shortly after Fury left a computer being monitored by a junior agent started to beep alerting him of that something had been found in the ice.

"Agent coulson, sir… we've found something" he called as Coulson started to walk toward the noise

"Is that a plane?" Coulson asked as lent on the desk getting a closer look

"Several sir. I think we've found him!"

"Get an extraction team out there now!"

"Yes sir" he responded picking up his ear com "all units to ice field 5. That's all extraction until s to ice field five. Scanner has picked up signals. Permission to excavate"

"Good work agent" Coulson said as he watched the agents race out the ice plains. Maye he would get to meet his favourite action figure after all…

**12 hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, somewhere outside of New York **

"Director fury thank you for taking time in your busy schedule to take this call"

"You didn't leave me much choice"

"Did you find the soldier?"

"No, but we did locate objects that appear to be planes. One seems quiet damaged"

"That's the reason we pulled the plug. Sheild wasn't the only visitors"

"Care to explain?"

"No, but you'll find out"

"Sir, with all respect I am control of the Greenland team and I think we deserve to know"

"You understand with what I am about to day stays in this meeting, Director?"

"Of course"

"We believe it to be Hydra. If our assumptions are correct there was something more valuable on one of those planes"

"Hydra? That's impossible Hydra fell at the end of the war. And what would be more valuable to them than the Captain?"

"Your correct in the fact that hydra fell but it still has its supporters. Director, on that plane was the creator of the super soldier serum. With that formula hydra will be able to create an un defeat able army"

"Dr Ercstine died with the creation of the captain. So that's not possible"

"Who said that he created it?

"What. Its common knowledge that-"

"Enough director. We are ending the Avengers annotative. It is a waste of valuable time and assets to continue searching for a man out if time. It is a waste of time to be nog activating with Stark. And it is a waste of time trying to hunt down and maintain surveillance of Dr Banner and Miss Stark. Working on the Tessaract is of greatest importance right now"

"Who's Miss Stark? And if I do not accept what would happen?"

"Find out on your own… if you want answers about the damaged plane in Greenland ask her. But be careful Director she does not want to found. Her existence is of the up most secrecy. When you do find her approach her with caution, she is a larger danger than the hulk. As for what we will do we will simply find someone else to take your position. Good day director. And heed our words"

(Council hangs up)

"Bloody council" Fury muttered to himself as he walked out of the conference room

"That took a while, anything worth repeating?" Coulson asked as Fury walked out. He had been waiting at the door keeping an eye out in case any new recruits got curious and couldn't keep their noses out.

"Not much in polite company. Coulson, have you heard of a Miss Stark?"

"Not unless Tony has had a gender change sir!"

"Nows not the time to be funny . The council mentioned her that's all"

"Should you be telling me this?"

"What the council don't know won't hurt them Coulson. They said that she could help. I want you to run scans, data surveillance. I want this woman found'

"I thought they told you to stop searching for the aven…'

"This has nothing to do with the avengers. She could be dangerous. I don't know how but the councils seemed wary"

"Ok sir. Right away. I'll try to find something"

"Good, thanks coulson. Report to me on any progress. Try to involve as little agents as possible"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and coulson is the Captain and planes secured?"

"Yes sir, the captains defrosting now as we speak. And no one but me you and two other agents know of the planes"

"Not even Hawkeye and Widow?"

"No sir"

"Good work coulson I will leave you your work"

_Yay! The first long one! Sorry for all the dialect. Hopefully it would not be all like that next time!_

_Happy reading, Amelia x_


	4. Chapter 2

**Somewhere deep in the Tibetan mountains.**

"All right then… let's not try and hit any rocks this time" the young brunette commented as she was seated upon a rock, her journal on her lap

"This has to stop Nysaa. Whatever the hell this is it has to stop"

"Look ok. I'll be careful and since when did you care? You are just worried on how this would effect you"

Azar sighed, they had been through this many times before. "I just think we can work something out that's all"

Nysaa gave out a short laugh and turned round to Azar who was standing behind her "you just want me to bend to your will. You think you can turn me into a monster. I won't be like Dr Banner"

"You care for me right? Isn't that what people do. They do things to help the people you care about-"

"I care for you?!" Nysaa yelled "you're the other me. You don't even exist. You caused me this mutation. Just get back in here now!" Gesturing to herself

"You were mutated a long time before me" Azar spat out turning away and started to walk back down the mountainside

"Azar. Get back here now!" Nyssa argued

"Fine. But remember what you said. We're not compatible"

There was a large flash as Azar switched back into Nysaa's body. Once again becoming the voice in her head.

Forcing herself to stand, she concentrated on breathing as she stumbled over the rocks that littered the mountainside. She didn't want to let Azar take over, the last time two cities and hundreds of people died Nyssa didn't want that kind of damage back on her conscious. Her file was full of red, one of Americas most wanted women yet she managed to hide away.

A few minutes later she stiffed a yawn as she made her way to the cabin that was perched on the mountain cliff, supported by two beams that reached down the side of the mountain and vanished into the thick white fog . She'd managed to restrain herself from taking her life by jumping of the side. Nyssa knew it wouldn't work, Azar would just take over and save her- their lives.

Besides, she'd rather see the world, explore it a little, but with her being watched and practically everyone knowing her as a risk to society it wasn't possible. Maybe she could go back to America and apologise to SHIELD, then again the damage was done. As soon as she would step foot in America they would kill her. No trial. Just execution... they did hate her right now and had strong reasons for it.

"Yeah and just how are you planning to do that? Beg on your knees and grovel? Good luck with that. I don't think they show sympathy to killers…"

"Shut it Azar'" sometimes it really was annoying to have a voice in your head. To know every thought, every memory. In hindsight, she really should have never accepted that scholarship to Culver. Without it Azar would never have existed.

"Yeah think how lonely you who would have been"

"At least I would be able to have peace and quiet and without that scholarship mum would still be alive" Nyssa spat out talking out loud

"Talking of quiet, what's that noise?"

"What noise Azar?"

"That noise it sounds like a helicopter"

"What?" Nysaa froze hand on the door knob.

Over the mountaintop a large helicopter with the SHEILD logo hovered overhead. It's bright spot light shining over Nyssa

"Nyssa stark. Hands in the air. We want to talk to you"

"Nysaa run…" Azar urged

"I don't see how that's a good idea at the moment"

"Er don't care, run!"

"Azar, I really don't think-"

"NOW…"

Nusaa started to fell her mind become Azar's as she started to stretch and grow, flames coming out of her hands. She could see at least 5 agents flooding out of the helicopter

"Oh god no, no" Nyssa mumbled as she started to feel her sanity loosing control

"Before long she had hit two with flames… dead as she started to run

"Stop! We order you to stop!"

Nyssa kept running until she felt a bullet in the back and fell to the ground. once again the world went black…

_Poor Nyssa she always get knocked out! XD_

_Iron Man Three finally got released in my country today so I got to see it… it's so good! But to my surprise the Extremist experiments have the same powers that I had planned out for Nyssa. It was completely accidental, I didn't even know of them until i saw the film! Shall I stick to it or is it back to the drawing board?_

_Happy reading, Amelia x_


	5. Authors Note

_1 Review_

_9 Followers_

_2 Favorites _

_644 Views_

Hi, sorry this is not an update. I've been very busy at the moment with it being an important and busy time in my life and I have found it hard to update this fic.

At the moment I am reconsidering this fanfiction and thinking about re-writing it. I am thinking about changing Nyssa to an agent of SHEILD rather than being on the run as it would help my ideas for the future development of Nyssa work but i need people to review to confirm whether or not the following is either a good or bad idea.

Please Review, I really need your suggestions and opinions!

Happy reading, Amelia :)


End file.
